The present invention generally relates to controllers, and more particularly, to visual indicators and safety devices in a module coupled to at least one controller.
Controllers are known in the industry as devices or systems which are configured to control a process, whether for large applications or small applications. One example of a controller is the UMC 800 controller unit manufactured by Honeywell of Fort Washington, Pa. This particular controller is a modular controller configured to address the analog and digital control requirements of small unit processes. This controller includes up to sixteen analog control loops, setpoint programmers and a plurality of analog and digital control algorithms. This controller, for example, also typically includes a power supply module which connects into the controller common backplane, a central processing unit (CPU) module with communications ports, a backplane assembly in communication with the input and output modules, at least one input/output processing module in communication with the common backplane and removable terminal blocks that connect input/output modules with the field wiring. All of these components are typically enclosed within the controller, which is mounted within a housing structure or cage which is tolerant of specified environmental parameters (such as, for example, temperature, humidity, vibration, mechanical shock and like environmental parameters).
Controllers, such as the UMC 800, are typically configured to control numerous types of applications, including furnaces, environmental chambers, ovens, reactors, cookers, freeze dryers, extruders and like processes having control requirements. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a typical relationship between a processing system 1, an operator panel 3 and a controller 100, all in communication. Each customer typically sets up the controller according to the customer""s needs. As such, for example, a customer may be controlling moving parts, conveyors, temperature in an oven and pressure, all depending on the customer""s requirements for control. If the module requires service or updates, each module can be removed from the housing structure, however, such removal may require the overall control process to be halted while the module is switched out with another module.
In a typical configuration, the controller 100 incorporates card slots capable of supporting a plurality of input and output modules (not shown) which can be mixed according to the customer""s control hardware requirements. The operator panel or interface 3 is usually a display known to those of skill in the art which provides a display presentation of various control parameters, including, for example, control loops, setpoint programs and other analog and digital circuitry status. Suitable software may reside on the processing system 1 which uses graphic symbols and lines to create custom control strategies. Further, calibration of the analog input and output modules may also be performed through the processing system 1.
One problem associated with controller systems is that controller operators sometimes have difficulty determining whether a particular module is operating properly. In some modules, light emitting diodes (LEDs) communicate electrically with circuitry in each module to provide a visual indication of the circuitry operation, however, the LEDs in each input/output module were mounted adjacent to the field wiring (e.g., where an operator places his wiring at each module). Moreover, in the types of applications in which controllers are used, very high voltage signals may exist in and around the field wiring of the input/output modules and thus, the high voltage signals may be coupled to modules within the controller unit. What is needed is an input/output module which provides a superior visual indicator of the module""s operating health, as well as a module which provides operator safety from the high voltage signals which may exist on each module.
The following summary of the invention is provided to facilitate an understanding of some of the innovative features unique to the present invention, and is not intended to be a full description. A full appreciation of the various aspects of the invention can only be gained by taking the entire specification, claims, drawings, and abstract as a whole.
A controller input/output module visual indicator and safety means is herewith disclosed including a light redirector, optional side barrier, terminal block assembly and a circuit having at least one light emitting diode, surface emitting laser, vertical cavity surface emitting laser or like light transmission means positioned distally from terminal block assembly. Each light redirector is configured to receive light from each corresponding light transmission means on a proximate end and redirect the light information to a distal end adjacent to the terminal block assembly for viewing by the control operator. An optional shield or side barrier can be coupled to the circuit to provide operator safety from the high voltage signals which may exist at the front of each controller module.
The novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon examination of the following detailed description of the invention or can be learned by practice of the present invention. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description of the invention and the specific examples presented, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are provided for illustration purposes only because various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description of the invention and claims that follow.